


Wearing The Wrong Attire

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, borrowing each other clothes, hidekaneweek, play(?), previous late night movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kaneki did not bothered by a horror movie that he watched before with Hide, this 'disaster' won't be happening at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing The Wrong Attire

”Hello Kaneki. I would like to play a game with you,”.

”Get the fuckin mask off from you, idiot!”.

Hide, who was still wearing the Jigsaw’s mask from the movie Saw, chose to ignore Kaneki’s reques.t Instead, he moved closer to the ghoul to creep him out. Unfortunately, Kaneki pushed him away because he is not dealing any of that shit today. Not when he just woke up from his sleep.

When Hide’s butt finally touched the ground, the man pulled off his mask and pouted “You’re no fun, man,”. He dusted off some dirt from his shirt and put back the mask on the table nearby him. Not to forget the wig too.

”If being approached by someone who looks like a creepy murderer from sleep is your way to have fun, sorry I’m not interested,” Kaneki glared sharply toward Hide. He was still on his bed with his shorts only when Hide disturbed him.

Last night, they both watched horror movie called Saw. Kaneki had no problem with the content at all and so was Hide, but the antagonist just really crept him out for no reason. He was not scare, he just uncomfortable. That was two different thing.

”But hey, at least you woke up now, right?” Hide got up and sat next to Kaneki, putting on his brightest smile in early morning.

Kaneki rolled his eyes with that reply. He observed Hide from the top to the bottom, something was off with his appearances. It took him just a few second for him to realize what was Hide wearing.

”How on earth did you get my suit?” Kaneki asked to Hide.

”I got it from your closet, duh. The puppet from Saw wore the suit and I don’t have one. So, I borrowed it from you,” Hide explained.

”Give my suit back, idiot,” Kaneki pushed him over on the bed and took off the tie from Hide’s neck.

”Get off from me, pervert!” Hide tried to get Kaneki off from him, but that bookworm was stronger than he looks like. Kaneki had his upper hand on this situation. Sensing his opportunities, Kaneki decided to tickle Hide as a way to payback on Hide for what he had done.

”Stop—it! I can’t—Hahaha! Goddammit Ken I’m—Haha—I’m gonna—kick your ass—Ahahaha!-- after this!” Hide kept laughing between his sentences. His eyes scrunched tightly and his hands kept moving upward but still failed to push Kaneki away from him.

The half-ghoul ignored him and continued to make Hide giggled. His hand roamed all over Hide’s body especially around his waist (since Hide was more sensitive at that part). He just liked to hear Hide’s laugh like this.

Out of the blue, the alarm beeped loudly nearby them. Kaneki raised his head to the clock and turned pale when he realized he was late to go to Anteiku. If he late again, Touka will surely kill him!

Kaneki jumped out from the bed and left Hide there. He opened the closet and grabbed whatever he got to put on. Without even washing himself on, Kaneki just dressed himself up without a care what was he wearing now.

”Oi Kaneki! You are wearing—“ Hide did not have the chance to say anything as Kaneki finally off to the café. Thinking that it was no use for him to chase Kaneki, Hide just sighed at the door. He went into his home again and closed the door.

The bright-haired boy watched the content of the closet again. In there, a pair of Kaneki’s barista suit was still hanging by the hanger. It was Hide’s clothes that gone missing.

***

”Sorry, I’m late!” Kaneki announced his coming the moment he entered into the café. There was no customer right now, so it was a relief. If there is one, it would be embarrassing if they saw Kaneki being late and out of breath.

Touka was about to scold him again, but she just paused herself and stared toward Kaneki with confusion. Her expression was like someone who was totally judging with someone’s s choice.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kaneki started to open his mouth “What’s wrong?”.

”Did you sleep with Hide last night?” was the reply that come from Touka.

”W—What?” Kaneki turned to blush “Why are you thinking like that?”.

”Because you’re wearing his clothes,” Touka pointed out the obvious.

Flabbergasted, Kaneki looked down to what he wore and surprised to see himself with Hide’s bright clothes instead of his usual barista suit. The half-ghoul quickly went into the staff room, ignoring completely Touka’s laugh from the counter. He need to get a replacement suit that kept inside in one of the room here.


End file.
